Short-range wireless communication is a technique spreading mainly in the Asian zone with regard to, for example, traffic systems, billing, and authentication, and is a technique ratified as an international standard. A standard of the short-range wireless communication (hereinbelow also referred to as NFC standard) has compatibility, as so-called backward compatibility, with various standards such as TypeA standard, TypeB standard, FeliCa standard, and ISO15693 standard. In other words, for example, reader writers or cards in conformity with the NFC standard are also in conformity with all these standards.
In the short-range wireless communication, for example, the reader writer transmits data to the card by ASK (Amplitude Shift Keying) modulation. The card transmits data to the reader writer by load modulation. For example, PTLs 1 and 2 disclose communication devices that are able to perform communication by the load modulation (passive load modulation).